Faded
by Erika Strider
Summary: I tried to hold onto your memory as long as I could, but I know it's only delaying the inevitable; I can't even remember your name. RikuxXion. One-shot.


_Erika: This is just something that wouldn't get out of my head after I saw the cutscenes at the end of 358/2 Days. R&R._

**Faded**

Fading, fading… your image is fading… your memory is fading.

It had already become fuzzy as I stood atop the Memory Skyscraper, watching as his Nobody battled the swarm of heartless below. When I jumped, grabbing the dark key that was thrown in my direction by the handle, you flashed back through my head, clear as crystal.

I couldn't help but gasp when I saw the clarity of the memories. Memories of you. I wasn't expecting to see them, not so vividly. It only made my heart ache at the thought that soon they would be gone.

You were gone. No, you became apart of Sora, like you were meant to. No one would remember you soon, and the only trace of your existence left behind is this key. Even then, no one would realize that it's yours, a last memento of the time you spent here as your own being.

I shouldn't feel so guilty, so sad, so pained. There was no other choice, and you understood that. Sora needed to wake up, and you needed to go back to where you belong. You weren't supposed to exist in the first place anyway.

It was the right decision… but why did it feel so wrong?

When I reach the ground I land on my feet, and I almost stumble from the sudden pain that runs through my head. I grit my teeth, and I know that you're beginning to fade from my memories again. Without giving much thought about it, I slash through a heartless that jumped from behind.

The hooded nobody jumps from the top of the skyscraper, landing on the ground next to me. He slashes through a number of heartless, and I follow suit.

The dark wisps from the defeated creatures fly past my face and the pain hits again, though this time not as strong.

Like a broken television set, your image becomes static, hazy, unclear. Soon I can't even remember your face… but your name… I only just manage to keep a hold on your name.

If only that… I'll keep it as long as I can. You, though you were never meant to exist, never meant to have touched all of our lives like you have, deserve at least that much.

I'm sorry, Xion, I wish I had enough time to just think and remember, but I have business to take care of. Glancing to his Nobody, we both jump apart to begin the battle.

* * *

I didn't let myself admit it until the very last of your being begins to fade from my mind. It wouldn't haunt me for much longer anyway.

Sometime between our first contact and your fading, I let myself become too attached. I didn't want it to be this painful, your final parting, but some things can't be helped. If things happen for a reason, then I wonder what the reasons behind my emotions are. Or is it just a punishment for what I've done in the past, a punishment to cause me more pain and grief?

I wish that you didn't have to be forgotten. It's a pitiful end to existence, no one to mourn, no one to care. But this is just another one of those things that can't be helped.

Now your name is beginning to fade out of my mind. I need to do this before I forget you completely.

You captured my heart. I'm not sure when, I'm not sure how, but you did it. That only makes this so much more painful for me, but I'm glad that we managed to spend the time together that we did. I'm sorry it had to come to this… but there was no other way.

… Good-bye… Xio- … Xi-…

… … …

I can't remember… I can't believe it. I can't remember…

… What… was your name, again…?

* * *

As I stepped off of the wooden bridge and looked around the small, high-laying island for the first time since Sora, Kairi and I returned to Destiny Islands, I couldn't help but feel as if something was missing. There was something that happened here… Something important. I just couldn't remember it.

I stepped a few feet forward and stopped, looking at the ground. Something important happened here… Something that didn't involve Sora or Kairi, or any of the other islanders. But who, then?

Looking out towards the sparkling blue ocean, I felt the feeling intensify. A word played at the tip of my tongue, but I had difficulty saying anything.

"… X-… Xi-…"

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Sora and Kairi sitting next to each other farther down on the beach. They were just talking, but Kairi seemed to notice me and smiled. Sora turned to look at me, and he waved.

Finally, the word formed, escaping my lips despite not knowing what it meant. Still, it came out carefully, gently, as if it was important and held a great deal of meaning.

"… Xion…"

For a moment, just one, single moment, the vision of a beautiful raven-haired, ocean-eyed girl flashed through my mind.

And then it was gone.


End file.
